Different Realities
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: AU What if Bobby and Marie knew each other before. What if they were best friends since childhood. B/R
1. Cooties

Ages: Marie-4 Bobby-5 1/2  
  
"MOM! Bobby did somein' yuckie!" The little four year old girl yelled to her mother. Her mother ran outside to where her daughter and the neighbor boy were playing."Honey are you ok?" "Mommy....Bobby....umm....He....Bobbykisseedmeanddatshowyougetdacooties." Her mother let out a huge sigh. "Sweetheart your gonna have to run that by me again." The little girl blushed and looked down at the ground. "Bobby...kissed me and now I probably have da cooties...." The older woman laughed as hard as she could. "Oh babygirl. Ya wanna know something!?He probably kissed you becuase he likes you." "EEEEWWWWW!!!Mom pwease. Boys and girls do NOT kiss or....like each oder." Her mother smiled at her and let kissed the girl on the forehead. "Dont worry baby. Im pretty sure you dont have cooties.....," She saw her daughters face turn sad and realised what else she need to say,"Oh and Bobby and you can still play." The little girl looked up with a grin on her face and ran to the back yard. Her mother watched her run and sighed."Oh Marie your something special...." ~Meanwhile in the BackYard~ Bobby sat on the steps to the porch in his small backyard. His head was rested in his hands and he was looking down at the ground. He didnt know why he kissed her. First of all she was a girl! Second she was only four. He was almost six...well in another year, but still...he just felt the sudden urge to kiss her. The were playing house and he was the daddy and she was the mommy, and he rememebred that kissing is what grown-ups do. So he did that to his 'wife'. Now his bestfriend just ran off crying. he felt bad. He never liked to make her cry. He felt bad everytime he saw her cry, and..."Umm....Bobby?" He looked up and saw the face of the four year old Marie."Umm......." "Im sowry Bobby...." "Umm....me to Mawie...." The little girl smield and grabbed his hand. "Ok lets go pway!!" Then the two kids ran off down the street.  
  
TBC....  
  
*A/N I really hope you liked it. R/R. Sorry if I have to much mis spelled words. My computer isnt working right. So I dont have spell check or anything like that now. It'll hopefully work soon though. Chapter 2 preview below. Dont read preview if you dont want a spoiler. Preview : "I-I dont know...I just..before I got in the water I felt alittle weird. Then all I did was barely touch it and it just...well, it froze." 


	2. Secrets

Ages: Marie-10 Bobby-11 1/2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Come on slow poke your taking forever." The little girl frowned at her friend and pushed him down. "Its not my fault....your the one who isnt being gentlemen like. I have to carry my bags without any help AT ALL." He rolled his eyes. "Gah! Fine, but we are going to be late, and my mom is going to be really mad." "Race ya then!!" With that the two ran straight to Bobbys' house. When they finally got to the door his mom was sitting on the porch waiting for them tapping her fingers on the table. "And where have you two been?" "Dont be mad mom we just went to go get Marie's stuff." "Ya Mrs.Drake." "Ok then well if your going then get in the car. You fathers been waiting awhile now." The two stuffed their things into the trunk of the Drakes car and rushed to the back seat. Bobby's mom and dad sat in the fornt seat. His brother Ronny sat next to him and Marie in the backseat. His Aunt was watching his little sister until they got back from their vacation to Galveston. The kids sat in the back and played tic tac toe while listenign to the radio.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"Mom please you said we could yesterday!" His mother sighed. "Fine Bobby but be safe and dont let anything happen to Marie." "I wont," he turned his attention to the brunette girl,"Come on Marie." The two ran down to the pool to hang out. It was still early in the morning and no one was outside so he didnt know why his mother was so worried. When they got to the pool Marie jumped in immediatly. Bobby stopped suddenly becuase he felt alittle weird. "Umm....Bobby. You ok?" The boy snapped back to reality. "Huh1? Oh ya sorry." Marie gave him a weird look and got out of the pool to walk towards the diving board when Bobby jumped in. Immedialty when he hopped in the water froze before he could get his whole body inside. He had barely touched the water when it froze into ice. He hit the ice hard. He screamed out in pain. "BOBBY!!" Marie ran over the ice and held onto her friend. "Oh my god Bobby are you ok!? Please be ok....." He opened his eyes which had been closed tightly becuase of the pain, and smiled. "Why ya worried Marie!? What do you liiikkkeee me!!??" He saw the hurt look on her face and quickly regretted his words. "Im sorry Marie....I think Im ok." She smirked at him then once she knew he was ok she spoke again."WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" "I-I dont know...I just..before I got in the water I felt alittle weird. Then all I did was barely touch it and it just...well, it froze." "........" "Marie...am I some sort of freak?" "Bobby! Of course not, but umm....this ice thing is kinda freaking me out. Can we get off of it and maybe sit at the table." He laughed as she helped him up. "Sure." When they sat down she said,"Well, what are we going to do about this. We'll just blame it on some prankster k!? Bobby?" She noticed his spaced out look. He looked at her and said,"Marie Please dont tell anyone about this. We can just keep it a secret and never talk about it again. If people find out about this then they will all hate me." "Bobby. They wouldnt hate you. You would have your family and...me. Trust me Bobby. No matter what I will never ever hate you." "Promise me....." "I promise." He sat his hand over hers and together they walked back to the room.  
  
TBC......  
  
*A/N Ok next chapter we'll have all the romance between them becuase they will be older. The more reviews I get the more I will want to continue this story. I wont be back til Thursday though so that day I will update. Hope you liked this story. R/R Hottie!*winkwink*.Smoochies!!Preview below dont read if you dont want a spoiler. Preview: "I didnt lie to you about one thing. I dont hate you, and I never will. In fact Bobby Drake I think im in love with you...." 


	3. Secrets Out

Ok well I didn't leave as early as I thought so I decided to add one more chapter! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~* Ages: Marie-14 Bobby-16 Marie walked slowly down the halls of her school. It was for grades 7- 10.She was so happy that in just a few days she would officially be a ninth grader! She was searching everywhere for her best friend Bobby Drake, star football player. She was proud of Bobby, but she wasn't much of a jock herself. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a tight black shirt with her favorite black skirt with patches all over it. She wore her chains and spike bracelets, and her combat boots. Her hair was up in low pigtails and she wore fish net stockings. The main reason they were so different was because of their difference in social status. Yep, she was known as the loser rebel chick. She always laughed at this. No matter the differences though they remained best friends, and right now they were as close as ever. She looked up and saw Bobby talking to some of his friends and ran over to him. "Hey Iceboy!" She had called him Iceboy since the little incident a few years ago. At first he took it as an insult but then he got used to it and realized she was just being her usual hyper self making up nick names for everyone. But he told her if he gets a nickname so does she so..."Hey Rogue!" His friends looked in disgust as he picked up the girl to hug and twirl her around. "I haven't seen you in so long! Was Hawaii fun!?" "Of Course!!" Rogue had just gotten back from a ten day trip to Hawaii with one of her classes. He glanced at his friends and back at Marie and then back at them again. "Hey guys I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to walk Marie home." His friends looked mad but nodded a yes at him. He took his friends hand and they walked down the hall. "Umm..Marie do you wanna come with me and my friends to this new hang out tomorrow? It's sort of like a club. It would be cool!" She thought about it. If she went she would have to go with Bobby's snobby friends but on the other hand she would be with her Bobby! She looked up at him and smiled. "Sure Bobby! Id love to." As they got to her house he looked at her and smiled. "Bye Marie." then he kissed her cheek like he always did when they said good night. She grinned and whispered. "Night' Bobby." ~Next Night~ The group of kids sat at a table in the corner when Bobby and Marie walked in. "Hey guys. Hope ya don't mind that I brought Marie." It was more of a statement then a question because even if they did mind he would've brought her anyway. The blonde girl in the corner who had been gaga over Bobby for months now tried her best to fake a smile and succeeded. "Of Course not Bobbykins!We love little miss MARIE here." He smiled at her and made her blush. That's another thing that changed about Bobby. He had grown out of the cute little boy and into the hott..er.handsome young man he was now. Almost all the girls were head over heals for him. "Thanks Desiray." She giggled. Marie just rolled her eyes and humphed. Before they could say another word a man with a gun ran into the place and yelled. "GET DOWN NOW ALL OF YOU MAGGOTS." Everyone scurried around to the floor. Bobby got as close as he could to Marie. He whispered to her, "I wont let anything happen to you." He put his arm around her and tried his best to cover her. The man turned around looking for something. He pointed to Marie. "YOU THERE. GET UP GIRL AND COME HERE!" Marie sniffled back a cry and Bobby looked up at the man. "NO!!" "Do it now or everyone dies." Bobby didn't care about EVERYONE he was only worried about Marie. It may have sounded harsh but it was true. Marie walked out of Bobby's arms and into the other mans. "Marie No!" "Bobby please.I cant be the reason all these innocent people die." He looked to the ground and put his head in his hands then when he heard the man grab Marie he looked up/. Never taking his eyes away from hers. "Now see this, This is proof that im not afraid to kill you all." With that he placed the gun to her forehead and started laughing. She closed her eyes, but before anything could happen she heard a thunk. She opened her eyes to see that the man who was holding her was frozen into ice! The whole building was freezing cold and the source came from her Bobby. His eyes widened in horror of what he had done. How did he do it. He thought it was gone that this ice thing would never happen again. Everyone started screaming and yelling and running out of the building screaming "MONSTER" or "FREAK." Bobby dropped to the ground and Marie ran to him. "Shhh..Bobby your not a freak or a monster your." "Don't lie Marie! Why don't you just leave. I know you think im a freak just as well. I even think im a freak. So just go and stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." "Bobby wait.." With that he ran home. ~His House~ Bobby ran inside his house and locked the door. "MOM DAD" He saw his mom and his siblings in the corner and his dad with a gun. He pointed it to Bobby. "GET OUT." Bobby looked around. "What Dad is this some kind of joke." He turned to where the tv was on and saw that on the news was a picture of him. Now everyone knew. They showed the frozen robber and they even called him a monster. His mom yelled, "PLEASE BOBBY JUST GO. WE LOVE YOU BOBBY BUT." "But what mom.you cant deal with having a FREAK in your family!?Fine Im gone." With that he left the house almost in tears. A few minutes later Marie ran into the Drakes house. "Oh my god thank god I found you guys. Where is Bobby." They all looked down. "He is gone." "What?" "We made him leave." "No you didn't...you..he needs your love the most RIGHT NOW. And you just through him aside..he isn't a monster. In fact ya'll are the monsters." She ran and left the house. She knew where he would be.  
  
~Forest~ As Marie walked through the trees she spotted Bobby sitting on a cliff. His head in his hands. She sat down next to him and put his head to her shoulder. "Bobby..Im so sorry." He looked at her. "Im sorry Marie I never meant for this to happen and Im sorry for what I said back there. And.if you hate me I understand." She smirked. "I don't hate you." "You lied." He said more casually then angrily. "What!?" "Remember when this happened to me a few years ago you said that my family would still ove me. Well, they don't." She took his hand in hers and smiled. a sad smile. "I didnt lie to you about one thing. I dont hate you, and I never will. In fact Bobby Drake I think im in love with you...." He looked at her stunned. She smiled and then took his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever and when it was over she found herself in his arms. His arms were around her waist and hers aound his neck. He kissed her softly again and whispered. "I love you to my precious Rogue..."  
  
*A/N Ok more to come. Now im definitely not writing til Thursday cuz im going out of town. Sorry. Bye!!! R/R Preview: "Oh my god Bobby what are we going to do?....I cant get an..." 


	4. Surprise

Ok guess what? I wont be leaving till Tuesday or Wednesday!! So I decided to write this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ Ages: Marie-17 Bobby-18 1/2  
  
People watched as a young man was chasing after a girl. They both were laughing hysterically. "Bobby give up! Your never EVER gonna catch me." "Wanna bet." She stuck her tongue out at him. He jumped as far as he could and gently tackled her to the ground. They went rolling down the hill until they came to an abrupt stop. He was rested on top of her. They were staring deeply into each others eyes when someone coughed at them. It was an old lady and her poodle. They turned to see her., and broke out into fits of laughter. She frowned at them and walked away. He slowly got up and reached his hand out to help her up. She took it admiringly. Their hands lingered for awhile then cam apart. They just kept staring into each others eyes. "BOBBY! Hey dude ya wanna go shoot some hoops?" Bobby turned his head to see his friends Justin and Josh. He looked at his petite girlfriend and she stared at him approvingly. "What? You don't have to ask me." He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips and ran to go play. Marie sighed as she watched her handsome boyfriend walk off. How did her life become so perfect? First she was little miss reject and now she was living happily with her one true love. She smiled. True love. Yep that's what it is. God did she love Bobby. He was her soul. After that little encounter a few years ago he had decided to run away. She who had just told him of her love decided to come with him. They ran off together to somewhere no one would know about him. He changed his last name and she changed hers. So far no one knew of him or her. The news of the 'monster' didn't spread to far. Luckily. They moved into an old apartment and fixed it up to become the cozy little home the live in today. It was small but that was all they needed. They had gotten even more close since then if that was even possible. They were young but they still spoke of marriage and dreamt of what their future would be. She never really minded that Bobby had those powers or that he was always cold. In fact she liked it a little. Other thing had also happened. A few years ago when she was 15 she and Bobby shared their 'first time'. It put a smile on her face to think of it. He had held her close to him and wiped the tears from her eyes telling her the pain would all go away and that he would never hurt her again and how much he loved her. That whole night was spent with them whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. She turned to walk home and waved to the people as they passed be her. ~A few weeks later~  
  
"Marie baby.are you ok?" His girlfriend had been sick for days now. She didn't sleep and she was throwing up so much he thought she might not have any organs left. He was getting worried. "Im f-fine Bobby." "Maybe you should go to the Doctors?" "EEEWWW.why does puke have to taste so gross?" "Ummm.sweetheart you should go to the doctor." "Huh? Oh ok.I will. ~Doctors~ "Hmmn.It seems nothing is wrong with you.." "No cold, no disease, no nothing?" "Your perfectly healthy. In fact maybe alittle TOO healthy." "Haha.Ya that's it.." "Good night ma'am.." "G'night." ~2 days later~ Things began getting weird around the house though. One day something happened that was.."BOBBY!" "WHAT!?" "C-Come here please." The young boy ran downstairs to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Babe?" She pointed to the ground where she broke her favorite doll that her mother gave her before she left. "Oh Marie.Im sorry." "Its ok..." He walked over to her and kissed her. As he kissed her he felt the energy in him being drained, but he couldn't pull away. She pushed him off of her in horror. He fell to the ground. She ran to him and lifted him in her arms. "Oh.Bobby.please.." She kept crying and crying as she repeated to him over and over again how much she loved him. She reached for the phone and dialed 911. They took him away in an instant. Now she sat in the hospital watching his face and holding his bare hand in her gloved one. She talked to a man a few days ago. He told her about a school for people like her and Bobby. He even told her what her 'gift' was. It was to suck the energy out of any living thing that comes in skin-to-skin contact with her. She wiped the tears from her red face. She hadn't left his side in days. No sleep or food at all. She would be there when he woke up. She knew he would wake up. He had to. He promised her he wouldn't leave. He was strong and she knew it she just hoped...she felt him move. Suddenly his eyes popped open. He looked at her with wide eyes. She ran to hug him and he pushed her away. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Oh im sorry Marie I just..." "I understand.so you're awake." "Yeah." "Bobby do you still love me?" "WHAT!? Of course I do baby." "But I hurt you so bad." "It want your fault sweetheart." He finally took her into his arms she looked at him and said. "I found a man.he told me what we are. We are mutants Bobby. He told me I cant touch anything living or I will suck the energy out of them. He also told me there was a school for people like us with these gifts." "We'll go then. Me and you. We'll leave this place and go as soon as we can.." "I love you Iceboy.." "I love you to Rogue and call me.duh nanan..ICEMAN!!" She laughed at her silly boyfriend and laid in his arms careful not to touch skin. They soon fell asleep and were swept to dream land.  
  
*A/N Ok If you wanna know why she was getting sick its cuz her body was going through so much changes. Ya know it was adjusting because her powers were starting to appear. R/R.Preview: "And I'm Bobby.I'm her boyfriend." 


	5. Authors Note

Thank You's Pyro's Girl, Firefly RogueDragon5 Celebrian KathrynValmont And...swthart!!! I wub you all and I need to know if you think I should put a little John/Jubilee romance in the story? Well, if you don't like it then review this chapter and say yes or no. The next chapter will have a little bit but I want to know if I should have it also have them maybe getting into a relationship. Maybe? Yes? No? I need to know what you think! I love you all and your nice reviews bye!!! 


	6. New Friends

Ok sorry but my last chapter I messed up on the preview. I decide to make it another chapter so ya'll could see how they met. Ok!? OK.Thanx!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"John cut it out!" yelled Jubilee as she ran after the boy. "I'm not giving your clothes back unless you give me a kiss!" She snarled at him. "God! You Pervert." See Jubilee asked is she could use his shower since theirs wasn't working to well. The cold water wouldn't turn on. While Jubilee had been taking a shower John snuck in the room and took her outfit. Now she was chasing him down the halls of their school in her white towel. John was laughing as hard as he could as he watched her try her best to run and hold up the towel. Then BAM! He ran into some guy. Jubilee almost fell to the floor in laughter. She walked over to John and helped him up and snatched her clothes away. John tuned his head and saw a blonde boy on the ground and a brunette girl helping him up. When they both were up and standing they turned to see who had knocked him over. When they saw him two people their eyes widened. They didn't know these people but all they saw was a boy with a huge smile on his face and a girl only dressed in a towel. When Jubilee noticed this she quickly turned away and blushed a scarlet red. John just smiled even larger. He reached out his hand. "Hi I'm John. This is Jubilee." Jubilee quickly turned and added, "And its NOT what you think. See he took my clothes while I was taking a shower and.." The two teens smiled and Jubilee knew she said enough. "Ummm.my name is Rogue." Marie extended her hand and shook it with both teens noticing the one boys hand lingering for a second. She could tell this boy thought he was a ladies man. After all the girls. She smiled at this. Then Bobby through out his hand and said, "And I'm Bobby.I'm her boyfriend." Trying to give John a hint. It grew to a silence that wasn't very comfortable. Until Jubilee spoke up. "So.what are ya'll here for?" "Oh we.we just learned about this school for umm.people like us." "Oh I see I'll take you to Professor X." They both nodded and The four walked away. John turned to them and asked, "So what's your power?" "Oh well I have the power to manipulate the water molecules in the air. SO basically I have the power of Ice, and my girlfriend has the power to...to suck the energy out of people when they come within skin-to-skin contact with her." Both students' eyes widen. 'Wow that must suck' John thought in his head. Rogue noticed the silence and added, "What about ya'll?" "Oh well, I have the power of Pyrotechnics. I can fire plasma out of my hands out, as I like to call them fireworks. Ummm I can also absorb them back in. Oh and this dork he can control Fire. He likes to be called Pyro." "Cool. I like to be called Iceman and well. she likes to be called Rogue." "Ok here we are. Umm..I don't think I need to come in?" "No that's ok. Oh and thanks." As John and Jubilee turned to walk away she yelled back, "No prob!" They slowly opened the door to the professors office. He looked up and examined the two. Then smiled. "Come.sit." They walked over to the chairs and sat quietly down. "My name is Xavier or as the students like to call me Professor X. And you are.." "Marie D'Ancanto." "Bobby Drake." "Oh yes.I heard about ya'll. Im sorry for what must have happened." "Its alright." "So your power is Ice.interesting and you.well, my I read your mind?" "Uhhh..yes sir." He put his hand over her head and said, "Hmmn..I see." "What!? What is it!?" "Oh nothing your powers are.you absorb whoever you come into skin-to-skin contact with. You absorb their energy, powers, and memories..even some traits." "Oh.I didn't know all that." "Yes..well, welcome to My school for extraordinary students. Ill bring you to your new rooms." They both followed the professor til he came to a stop at a door. He knocked until he heard a soft "Come in." When they opened it they saw two girls. One who looked a little young but was very pretty, the other was the same black haired girl they met outside earlier." "Hello Kitty, Jubilee meet your new roommate. Rogue." Marie smiled and took her bags and walked in. She sat them down and shook hands with each girl. She walked back over to her boyfriend and hugged him. "Bye.." He looked at her and smiled. "Bye I love you.." "You too.." With that he walked with Proffesor til they came to another abrupt stop. He knocked on the door til a yound man who looked a lot like the Pyro kid opened it up. "Oh hey Iceman! Proffesor!?" "Yes John, This is your new roommate. Bobby Drake." Bobby walked in and sat his stuff down. He watched the Professor walk off. He turned to John and said. "So..," The rest of the night was great for both teens. Marie has fun chit chatting about her boyfriend and the two girls recent crushes. While John and Bobby stayed up all night talking about girls, joking around, and playing with their powers. Marie and Bobby both finally felt like they were home..  
  
*A/N Ok thanx for reading R/R. Ok preview is..:"Don't lie Bobby I know that you need and want to be touched.and I can't give that to you anymore. You deserve better.that's why I have to do this." 


	7. Another Author Note

Hey peoples!! I won't be here for awhile im going to Galveston!!! I hope u wont forget me! Ill miss you! And vote all Xmen for teen choice award! If not all xmen then definitely vote shawn ashmore and anna for best chemistry!! All you have to do is go to teenpeople.com. the only catch is that u have to be an aol user or a teen people subscriber! Vote!!!! Thanx Bye!! 


	8. Gone

Marie sat in bobby's arms watching everyone play basketball. They looked to the side and saw Scott and Jean walking hnad in hand. Scott leaned forward and they shared a passionate kiss. Marie felt a pang of jealousy at this. She could see it in Bobby's eyes that thats what he wanted. She knew it was true. She knew lots of things she never said. She knew what he wanted and all that she couldnt give him. She couldnt give him children. Bobby always talked about how he always wanted to be a dad. Marie knew he would be a great father. She couldnt give him...sex. She knew he wanted it. She also new that if her powers suddenly dissapeared he wouldnt waste any time before he jumped her. In a way she couldnt even give him a real relationship. She knew he deserved better then her. She wanted to let him free to have that, but everytime sh tried her heat wouldnt let her. She needed him to live. To be alive. She thought about that for the rest of the day. Later that night she lay in bed crying. She couldnt do this to him any longer. She wanted him to be happy. SHe wouldnt hold him back any longer. She would leave tonight and never see any of them again. They had become family to her. She walked down the hall to his room. She couldnt bare say good bye to them all. Only him. He deserved that at least. She knocked silently on his door. A groggy Bobby opened it up. "Huh?...W-What?" "Bobby its me..." "O. hey sweetheart. Come in." She walked in and sat next to him on the bed. "Anything wrong?" "Yes Bobby...." "Whats wrong? Your not sick are you?" "No.....Bobby im leaving." "What!? I thought you liked it here....but if you want to leave ill be htere by your side." "No Bobby...thats not what I meant. Bobby Im leaving. Not just this place btu you. I know what you want. I cant give you the things you desire so...im sapring you. Ive caused you to much anguish as is." "WHAT!? No....please no.You dont know how much you cant do this." "Please...Bobby understand. I DO love you but I cant stand to hurt you like this anymore." SHe knew that she was hurting him know more than ever but this was nothing to what she believed the future pain and anguish she would cause him in hte future. "I- I.....Baby please..." Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes. "Bobby..." "I dont need to be touched. All I need is your love. I dont need children or sex..Relationships like ours can stand tall without sex." "Don't lie Bobby I know that you need and want to be touched.and I can't give that to you anymore. You deserve better.that's why I have to do this." She walked and grabbed her freshly packed bag and walked out his door. He wtahced her leave until he heard the door close. He knew there was no chance in chasing after her and getting her back. He let his feelings loose and cried for the first time in a long time. He had lost his girlfirend, his best friend, and his...soul mate all at one time. TBC..... *A/N Hey i missed you guys. R/R. I need more reviews. Im getting bored here. Also check out my story Forever true. I just updated it. Preview:"No...It cant be.Not my Bobby. No. Bobby cant be...dead." 


	9. Dead

Marie walked down the street to her apartment she shared with her roommate, Lauren. She rarely saw Lauren. They probably didnt even talk at all in the 5 months she lived there, but it was better then living on hte streets like she had been doing the first 2 weeks she was gone until she reads in the newspaper 'Need Roommate. Call 543-7856' She did and she got the apartment. The only bad thing is she didnt get much sleep either.Not juts because there was a new man in Laurens bed every night, but because she missed all her friends so so much. Especially...him. Bobby Drake. They had known each other forever. They were best friends, but now all that was gone because she was to damn stubborn to listen to anyone. Sometimes she'll just sit at the table and stare off into space, and Lauren would sometimes ask what was wrong. She would tell her about her boyfriend who she loved but left him for his own good. Lauren would just stare and laugh,  
  
"BOYFRIEND!? Girl just get over him. Hey Im going out tonight maybe we can find you someone...."  
  
Thats what she always said. She didnt understand though. Marie couldnt get over Bobby and in a way didnt want to. She told him to get over her, but she really didnt want him to either. She unlocked the door to her small apartment and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the tv to find the news on. "We give our prayers to the family and friends of this young...mutant boy." Rogues eyes snapped up. Mutant? Who was it? Just then Lauren walked in and noticed the news on.  
  
"Oh..I see you heard about that Ice Mutant who was murdered. His name was something like Robert Draken or Drake...something like that." Rogue looked up at her roommate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya, he was this mutant with ice powers who was murdered a few days ago. They havent found the body but they know he is dead. They saw him and even saw a video of the murderer killing him. Eew...they even showed it. Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?"  
  
"What was his name Lauren?"  
  
"Robert Dracula or something or Raker. I dont remember. OH wait his mutant name was something like...ICEMAN. He was kinda hott to....."  
  
"......."  
  
Rogue got up and ran to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She fell onto the bed and cried on her pillow. How could she leave him? Now he is dead. She would never see him again. Would he still be dead if she didnt leave him? She sat on her bed and cried not caring if the whole world heard her. "No...It cant be.Not my Bobby. No. Bobby cant be...dead."  
  
She looked at the bottle of pills on her table. They were pills that Jean had been secretly sending her. Jean promised to never tell anyone where she was. Jean was the only one who could understand her, and she trustd her completely. To stop her powers. She was planning on going home if they worked and they did. Well, they did work, but she didnt go back home. She couldnt do it. So she just told Jean the pils weren't working. She wantd to go home, but couldnt. What if things had changed. What if Bobby was over her? She got up and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Umm..Hello Mrs.Drake Its me....Marie."  
  
"MARIE!?"  
  
"Yes.....I just wanted to call to tell you im sorry for your loss."  
  
"What loss?"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"I would yell at you Marie but I know you and Bobby left for a reason. Tell Bobby im sorry for saying those horrible things and making him leave. I felt horrible. How is my boy anyways?"  
  
"He..he is dead Mrs.Drake...."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"Mrs.Drake can you tell my mother I love her and miss her dearly. Also tell her not to hate Bobby. He didnt make me leave. I decided to. And that I am a...mutant also. I have powers...."  
  
"Oh Marie Im sorry to tell you but Your mother died a few years ago.."  
  
"....Im...S-Sorry for your loss again Mrs.Drake, but tell me did my mom die alone?"  
  
"*sigh* Im sorry to inform this to you but yes Marie she did..."  
  
"I-I.....good bye..."  
  
With that she hung up the phone. She had lost two people in one day. Her mother died alone? Another person dies when she leaves them. She sat in the corner and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*A/N ok well R/R please I need more reviews to write faster. Ok well preview: "I told you I would love you forever....You may have left me but ill never leave you. You should know that." 


	10. Important Auhtor Note MUST READ

Ok well one of my reviewers brought to my attention that I changed something drastic in a chapter before. I first posted Chapter 4 and I made Rogue get pregnant and have a child and put it up for adoption before the powers came, but I changed it cuz I thought that you guys wouldnt like it. The reviewer seemed to like it but I dont know if other people would like it. So I need you to tell me If you want them to have a baby before or not. If I get enough peple to say yes then Ill post another chapter named revised Ch.4. So review this Authors Note and tell me yes you like it, or no you hate it. Ok well again thanx for all the reviews. They really really help me alot. This is important though because this is a major change.Thank you all and I wub u very very much! Im gonna say thanx to all my reviewers  
  
1)swthart (Abduction) 2)Celebrian 3)KathrynValmont (What we had, Im sorry, the Diary Series:Bobby Drake, I dont really hate you, Our kiss, Hero,This is normal, After All these years, Alwats and Forever, Ther Turners', Everything for you, Save me from the nothing ive become, Best Friends or Lovers, Sometimes love isnt enough, Beautiful, Goodbye to you, Should've Never, She'll never be mine,Our love, Dark Seduction, No goodbye, You havent earned it yet,In the hands of our children,The things you dont know, A different reunion, and more*wipes sweat off head*) 4)RogueDragon5(Testing Labs and Family, Night Attacks, Loyalty, Cat Shifter) 5)Pyro's Girl, Firefly(Compariesons, Who is the big dog?, The new girl in town, Trapped,) 6)madnuninblue 7)buffyangelus (Im not Sure, Im really not good at this whole title thing, Once again there is not a title, The new girl, Cant think of a title, Untitled) 8)bexlewis(second chances, ethan and sharon) 9)Cassie D  
  
Bye and thank you lots, Love Always-Hyper Active Pyro Bunny (Amber) 


	11. He is Back

She hadnt moved from her room at all. She doubted if her roommate even noticed. She just sat there on the bed and stared at the cieling. Thinking about what could have been. She had been like this for weeks now. She didnt even know what day it was. She hadnt had contact with anyone for a month almost. She decided she has to get up and figured it was to late for Lauren to be here. She was probably at some party or club sleeping with osme hot under aged football player. Marie slowly got up and opened the door. She listened to it creak open. Then stuck her head out. She saw no one home and decided to ransack the kitchen. She hadnt eaten much in there. EVery now and then Lauren would elave her something or she had some candy stashed, but she hadnt had real food in a looonnnggg time. She was about to open up the fridge when she noticed a note on it. It read:  
  
Dearest Marie,  
  
Ummm.....well im gonna be gone. My new boyfriend has this way cool yacht(A/N I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL)So cool right. Well im going out of time with him and his friends for a few weeks. Maybe you'll be out of that weirdo stage your in right now. Well, Dont miss me too much.I left 12-12.  
  
Sincerly,  
Lauren  
  
Ok.....So Laurne was gone. She still had a few more weeks to be alone. She grabbed a glass of milk and some old cookies and sat down to eat. She finished it up and laid down on her bed with the door open. She bent over and grabbed some stuff from under her bed. It was a dusty photo album. She flipped through it. First it was of her Mother and family. She even saw some of Bobby's fmaily. She noticed some of her and Bobby together when they were little. They were always best friends. She then came to the most recent pictures. She saw some of Jean and her and jean and scott. And her and Scott. She saw Kitty, Jubilee, John, Ororo, Kurt, and Logan. She loved them so much. 'I wonder how they all are' She sat in sorrow at what she once had. Then she heard the door bell ring. "HUH!?" She got up and opened the door. It was probably the next door neighbor complaining about the water leakign from their room to the downstairs. She walked to the door and looked at the ground as she opened up the door. "GOD! DIDNT I TELL YOU THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" "What?" SHe looked up. Rememebring that voice."Bobby!?" "Yes...Its me..." Marie sat in silence until Bobby asked her a question, "Uhh....May I come in?" "Oh..Ya of course..." She sat down on the couch, "Make yourself at home. Here sit..." He sat next to her. Their legs touched briefly before they both pulled away. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Bobby? Is it really you?" "Yes it is...." "I thought you died...."I almost died. The people did ttry to kill me. Those damn anti-mutant activists....But I survived and left. I looked for you. Your a hard person to track down." "Heehee...Oh Bpbby I thought you left me...." He looked at her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him."I told you I would love you forever....You may have left me but ill never leave you. You should know that." "Bobby...Im so Sorry for leaving you I am...Are you mad?" "Am I mad!? OF COURSE! HOW COULD YOU MARIE..I LOVED YOU. AND I PROBABLY WILL FOREVER BUT YOU HURT ME AND I DONT KNOW IF I CAN EVER FORGIVE YOU..." Bobby please settle down." "I have some news for you Marie. I big surprise. I've decided I can live with out you. and....the surprise is...."  
  
*A/N R/R. Ok well WHATS THE SURPRISE!!! Well if you want it to be a suprise dont read the preview......just a warning....................................................................P REVIEW: "Marie Id like you to meat Dessy....My girlfriend." 


	12. Girlfriend

Marie watched him get up and stick his head out the window. She let a few tears slide down her face then quickly wiped them away. She finally gets him back and now he is lost to her again. He screamed out the door,"Dessy.....COME HERE!!" SHe heard light foot steps. "Coming Dearest..." 'DEAREST?' She looked up and saw Bobby helping a girl into her house. Who was she? He helped her sit down the n sat down next to her. Maries eyes never left him. She saw him sit down next to her and slide his hand on her leg..or more like thigh. "Marie Id like you to meat Dessy....My girlfriend." "G-Girlfriend?....." "Yes, Girlfriend." "Ummm..Honey Buns who is this?" "This is soem girl I used to know...names Marie." 'Some girl!? Is that what I am to hijm. Some girl?' "Oh well nice to meet you." Dessy was alittle jealous at the way HER boyfriend was eyeing the girl to see the way she reacted.  
  
"Uhhh...Well...I-I...." "Is it alright if we stay here for a few days Marie?" "I-I....Of course." She understood now he was over her. No she didnt understand...but she knew he was truly over her. "Umm..you can share my roommates room tonight...How long will you be s-staying?" 'Good she is stuttering.I hope she is hurt'Bobby thought. "Thanks babe will be going to bed later.." Dessy said. "Ok...Ill go now..." She walked slowly to her room and cried.  
  
~Later~  
  
Bobby laid on the bed with his new girlfriend. She laid in his arms. 'God she is a loud snorer' He slowly manuvered his way out of her arms. He couldnt sleep. He actually felt guilty for what he did to her....Marie. He didnt ove Dessy he barely knew her. He felt bad for using ehr to get to Marie but he had to. He ahd to show her he was over her. SHe didnt love him anyway. He knew that a few months after she left. He knew she was over him and he wouldnt let ehr bask in the joy of knowing she was killing him on the inside. He got up to get somehting to drink. He wlaked past Maries room and heard her talking. He sat his ear next to the door and listened. She was crying. Oh my god.  
  
"Oh Bobby....Why do you hurt me like this. I still ove you so much. In fact maybe more but seeing you with her made me...so.....How could I leave you? Im so sorry. I made you hate me. I suffered here and made you dispise me. If only you could know how much I missed you and love you. Ii thought you came here to say you were alive and wanted to be wiht me again....gues not huh? God please let Bobby stop hating me...maybe just alittle. Then mayeb my heart will crumble alittle slower....."  
  
She wsa talkign to herself..About him. 'I dont hate you...I love you....' he thought to himself. How could he be so foolish nto to see she had already suffered like he did. SHe still loved him like she did before they were 'special' maybe even more...He needed to say this now...He was about to open the dooor when he heard a thunk....he opened the door and found her body she was laying on the floor bleeding. SHe ahd just slit her rists! He ran to her...."No....." He picked her up in his arms and ran to his room. "Dessy wake up call 911." "HUH!?Oh my god..What happened." "HURRY!" "Ok ok...." Soon the Ambulance was here. He held onto her hand the whole time on the way to the hospital. "no,no,no,no,no,no,..." he repeated to himself over and over agian.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Bobby sat on the chair in the hospital waiting. He looked around. Dessy had left after he told her he loved Marie and they were over. She told him she knew all along. So now he sat here waiting for the doctors news. He looked up at the doctor coming in. "DR.ROSS IS SHE.....?" "She is....Well right now her condidtion is stable but we dont know how long this will last." "Can I see her?" "Yes but we dont know if she can hear you sir." "Ok..." The doctor led him to hte room. Then left the two alone. Bobby sat down and grabbed her hand. "Im so sorry. Im so so sorry. I thought you didnt love me. That you were happy now and I wanted revenge. I was so stupid. I know how much you love me now. Almost as much as I love you. I do love you. So SO SO much. If you can hear me Marie I want to ask you something....Will you marry me?....Of course you cant hear....," he kissed her forehead and got up to leave. "Yes..." He turned to her and saw her eyes slightly open. "What?" "Yes Bobby I will marry you." "I-I...Are you ok?" "Yes..." "I...." The doctors rushed in. "You must leave boy we need to check her. SHe is out of the coma state she was in." "But..." "NOW." He turned and left. He waited a few hours and finally saw her wheeled out in a wheel chair. "Marie?" "im fine Bobby...Lets go home.." "Home?" "Yes, Home....The school.....Our only true home." With that they left.  
  
TBC.......  
  
*A/N k......Preview:"You...I...You....I....Hi..Its umm nice to see you...What am I sying Dear hod child I missed you soooooooo much. Now come give me a hug." 


	13. Home

They slowly walked up the stairs to the school. And knocked at the door. They heard some giggling and the door swung open. "YUP!," The girl looked up..it was Kitty, "...oh.....Wow..." "Umm Hey..." She soon was tackled by the little well not little girl. "Ahhhh..." "Oh god why'd you leave. We missed you so much girl." "Really? I mean you arent mad?" "We were at first..btu we realised why you left and we forive you." "Thank you so much Kitty." "I..." "Kitty Who is at the door?" Jubilee came up and looked up at them. "You...I...You....I....Hi..Its umm nice to see you...What am I saying Dear hod child I missed you soooooooo much. Now come give me a hug." Marie leaned over and hugged Jubilee. "I missed you..." "COme one lets go see everyone and tell them your here." "Ahh..I dont know." "COme one..." She grabbed Maries hand. "GUYS LOOK!" There were tons of hugs and greetings and then thy told everyone about htere marriage. Everyone was thrilled. Jubilee and Marie walked ot Jubilees room later on as Bobby and John talked together. "So your getting married?" "Yep....I cant believe he asked me..." "Of course he did. He loevs you..." "I hope so..." "We defintely have to go shopping for your things in a few days!' "Ya.!!!"  
  
That night was filled with joy and laughter. Everyone was so hapy to have them both safe and home. All that was left was the plans.lol.You'll get lots of those.  
  
"So Bobby boy...Your gettin married." "Ya....I cant believe I asked her..." "Of Course you did You love her..." "I know...." "So I bet they ae in their planning on going shopping." "Ya.!!!"  
  
TBC...  
  
*A/N R/R/ I kno this one was sucky but im in a hurry. Next will be the girls going shopping and john hits on jubilee alot. Sorry for htis sucky short chapter. Just didnt wanna leave ya'll hangin' ya kno. I already have the wedding chapter amde all I need is the stuff in between.lol.Any ideas ill take em.Love ya bye Preview:"Will you be my maid of honor? Pweeeassseee." 


	14. Drama

Marie sat on the ground sitting indian style. She was watching Kitty banging her head to the music she was listening to on her head phones and Jubilee reading the magazine and sucking on her loli-pop. "Uhh...guys...What are we doin'?" "Just hanging out like old times." "Ya...but...." "Ok dont wanna do that? Then we can talk about the wedding!" Both girls giggled and sat down on hte ground next to Jubilee. "Ok," Jubilee reached under the bed and pulled out a notepad. She grabbed a pen and began,"First hting. When should the wedding be!?" "Uhhh...girls dontcha think I should do this with my ummm fiance?" "O yeah of course but this'll just be for fun ya know! Girly stuff!" "Ok!Well, I Always wanted it to be in April. The spring time when the sun is out and the flowers are in bloom...." All three girls sighed. They al knew they were acting like little girls day dreaming but it was hard not to do.  
  
"Ok next...Brides Maids!?"  
  
"Ok umm...I wanna ask Jean, Professor Ororo, Kitty...," She heard the girl scream 'YES' Then went on, "And I wanna ask....ummm..."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Will you be my maid of Honor?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! YES YES YES YES YES!!!"  
  
Rogue smiled at her friend she was glad she could make them both happy. They all got up and Jubilee added, "Heehee...lets go ask Professor Ororo and Jean if they wanna be in the wedding..Oh this is so exciting!!" They all got up and waked to Jeans' room. They knocked on the door. "Jean?" "Oh come in...." "Jean we just wanted to know...Well Rogue wanted to know if you wanted to be a brides maid?" "WHAT!? Oh..I...I feel so honored. Yes of course..." "Thank you." Thye walked out into the room of Ororo. "Hey Girls?" "Hey..Ummm I wanted to know if you'd like to be a brides maid in my wedding?" It was silent for awhile. "Yes...Id love to." They all smiled and contiuned outside into the garden. They all sat down and looked at each other. "uh...,Rogue we have a problem. Your umm...Well...you dont realy have a father. He is not here.So umm who is going to give you away?" Rogue looked down at the ground and sighed." I know....Wait here.." They watched the girl get up and walk back into the school.  
  
"LOGAN!" She didnt hear anything but hse saw him out of the corner of her eye. She wlaked towards him and smiled. She tapped his shoudler and whispered. "Logan...?" "Huh? Yes?" "Uhh..You've sorta kinda been like a fathr to me. SOmeone I could trust and go to. I love you like family, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be..well if you wanted to give me away?" "What?" "Give me away." "Oh well...I-I...." SHe noticed tears brimming his eyes. She smiled and hugged him. "Please?" "I...I.....Yes I cant believe you asked. Im just so...surprised. Thats all." "Im so happy. Thank you..." She smiled and ran away. He whispered, "Love ya too..."  
  
~3 Months Later(March 25)~  
  
Only a few more days til the wedding. The girls were now out going shopping for the dresses and cake and etc. They were searching for a perfect cake at this moment. "I like this one." "Umm...Its alittle big Jubilee." "UH! Ok...." "Oh look at this is..." "Beautiful." "Yeah..." They were looking at a 5 layer cake. It was vanilla and had White icing all over it. Roses outlined the edges of it. Light blue squiggles were around it and it looked gorgeous. "Defintely this one..."  
  
So they found the cake but now they needed the little man and women for the top. They were searching all ovr but non looked like Bobby and Marie. "This one is so cute." "yeah except the guy is shorter then the girl and he had black hair and hte women is a blonde." "Yeah but who would notice." "Uh..look at this one." It was cute. It was a little man with blonde hair and little blue dots for eyes. He was in a black tux and was an inch higher then the girl. The girl had brown hair and was in a long white dress. "Lets get it!" They finally got to the dress store. Soon they found the perfect dresses. But you can wait til the wedding to hear about them.  
  
A week til the wedidng and everything was set.  
  
"John get your hand off of my ass." "Sorry sorry." They were playing basketball and he grabbed her ass. "You know you like that baby." "Whatever....." John had been hitting on Jubilee for a looonngg time. "John I have a date. I have a boyfriend. Damn..." She then walked off. He wtached her. Alittel guilty but mostly staring at her butt.  
  
~Later that night on the date~  
  
"I had a really great time Bryan."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ok well you can drop me off out front."  
  
"No ill walk you to your door."  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"Hey..I dont want anything to happen to you."  
  
'Well,Ok ..."  
  
They got to the door and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and kiss her forcefully on the lips. She tried to push him off but it didnt work. She was about to use her powers against him when he stunned her with a stun gun. "Stupid Mutant." He was a mutant activist. He leaned over and slapped her. SHe was still awake but couldnt do anything. "Please..Byan what are you oing." she whispered. He kicked her. "Ive been using you. I hate HATE mutanats. You were jus ta game for me, and now im goign to kill you..." He took out a gun from his back pocket and pushed it to her head. SHe closed her eyes waiting for the blow. Beofre he could pull the trigger he was knocked down. He was then punched in the nose. "Ahhhhh." He opened his eyes and saw the fire mutant who always hit on her. He had been by here befoer briefly and he saw the guy flirting with her. He sneered at him because he could se her flirt back. "What do you think your doing!?" "Get off of me mutant boy." "He got up and punched him. John burnt him. Barly but enought to sting. "Leave now before I kill you." He watched the man run. He turned to Jubnliee and kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok.." She didnt answer but she was completely awake. He picked her up and placed her arms around his neck. He ra inside and placed her on his bed. "Joh..Thank..." "Shhh.....Its ok." He saw the tears streaming down her face. "Your safe now. I wont let anyone hurt you." He continued to rub her hair and watched her until she fell asleep.  
  
TBC.....  
  
*A/N R/R. Ok well RogueDragon5 I already have it writeen but dont worry the story will go on for a long time after this and Ill bring there daughter into it in a few more chapters. Ok well This didnt have much B/R romance but its showing you how much John likes Jubilee. Bobby wasnt even in this one. lol. Ok well Preview: " John I-I I dont know how to thank you but I cant be with you like that..Its just I dont feel that way ya know.." 


	15. Feelings

Jubilee slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room. 'Why am I in Johns Room?' She turned and found John on the floor asleep. 'O MY GOD! Dd we...' He began to stir. She got up and pushed him a few times. "John Did we...?" "Oh..No..." "Ok good..." Then suddenly she rememebred all that had happened. last night. Sudennly she hugged him. "Uhh..." "Im sorry..I just thanks John really.Without you id be dead. litterally." "No prob...I just..Your my friend Jubes..Friends do that." She smiled and said good bye and then walked to her room. Whe nshe got there she smiled at the fact she was alone. Everyone must be eating. SHe needed to be alone right now anyways.  
  
SHe laid on her bed. What was this? This..this ...this feeling. She had recently been having these weird feelings towards John. And now they were becoming so so intense. She coudlnt be wiht him. She knew that. He just wasnt her tyoe. It wasnt possible. Sure she liked him ALOT! Wait no she didnt just say she liekd him alot! Wait did she like him alot. Oh my god. She liked John. EEWW!! Stll she coudlnt date him. Its not possible. She then heard a knock on hte door. She opened it and saw John. "H-Hey JOhn." e leaned forward and kised her. Not really a kiss but a quick peck. "I think I love you babe!" WHAT! "Uhh...." 'I love you to' her mibd thought. 'I DONT LOVE HIM'. Ok well she neeed to tell him somehting." John I-I I dont know how to thank you but I cant be with you like that..Its just I dont feel that way ya know.." "No..I odnt know..but I understand...Bye..." "John...." She watched him leave. She got up and walked twards were they eat every morning. "HEY GUYS!!!" "Hey girlie where ya been?" "Uhh just over slept alittle." "K...." "So hte weddings in 6 more days." "Yup." All the girls sighed.  
  
*A/N R/R Ok i kno its short but it did explain wut happens with John and Jubilee. Next chapter is the most romantic cuz its the wedding. Its so sweet! lol. Preview: "BOBBY! NO YOU CANT BE IN HERE ITS BAD LUCK." lol. 


	16. WEDDING!

Rogue looked into the mirror at herself in her wedding dress." Ok...I can do this...I love him.....I need him......" Then her tone turned from nervous to lovey dovey," I want to be wiht him forever....GAH! My hair just isnt going right..." She turned towards Jubille, her bestfriend and the maid of honor, who was sitting on the couch chewing her gum and watching her friend fumble. "Settle Down Babe....Nothing is gonna go wrong." "But..But..What if something does go wrong..What if...WHat if he doesnt want to marry me..." "Oh but he does....." "Ok well...." "Sweetheart you still have an hour before your hitched why dont you lay down and watch some tv...here ill fix your hair..." ROgue stared at the ocuch for alittle while then sat down. In mere seconds Jubilee had Marie's hair perfect. She was now putting some make up one her friend."OH DAMN...hey sweetie im gonna go get some charcoal eyeliner this black looks fine but..." "Ok."  
  
She watched her friend get up then turned towards the tv. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" "Hey its Bobby." "BOBBY! NO YOU CANT BE IN HERE ITS BAD LUCK." "Shh....im coming in." "But..." Before she could say anything else he had the door open and was staring at the beauty. She didnt have her dress on yet, but her hair and makeup looked lovely. She was lovely..... He told her the wedding was going to start in a few minutes and..."Marie also I want you to know I love you...and I will no matter what. I will never hurt you again. I promise." "I-I..." "Well, you better gfet Jubilee the weddigns gonna start." "Oh my god hse isnt here yet? Sheft like an hour ago..." "Lets go find her then you can get your dress on." "Ok..." The couple got up and wlaked out side. They had searched everywhere. Then they heard a bang in the closet. They both looked at each other weirdly and walked towards it. They both stared wide eyed at the site before them. It was Jubilee and John making out"Ahhh...I can explain." Screamed a smudged Jubilee. her make up was all over her face. As for John he just sat there smilign. Soon Bobby and Marie were in fits of laughter. And soon john and jubilee joined them. "Jubilee I need your help. Its startin soon." "O sorry. Ok..." SHe got out of Johns arms and began to walk with Marie the n she turned and ran back to John and kissed him then left again.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
The music began. Marie looked at her brides maids in there beautiful dresses. She saw Jean, Kitty, Ororo, and Jubilee. They looked great. She then turned to Logan. A few days earlier she had asked him to give her away. He had been stunned, happy, and teary eyed, She had never seen him cry before. It sorta made her laugh. She watched the girls go down the ile with their counter parts. Jean went with Scott(of course), Ororo and Kurt, Kitty and Kyle(Rogues Brother), and Jubilee and John. The brides maids wore lavender spaghetti strap dresses. The were flowing to the ground and had a short train in the back. She peeked out at all her friends then took Logans arm. She looked at him briefly and smiled. He couldnt keep his eyes off her. She was all grown up now. SHe even thought of him as her father, That took him by surprise. He felt for her like he would a daughter but didnt expect her to feel the same. They began to walk down the ile. She turned her eyes towards Bobbies. Her gaze never left his. 'She is the most beautiful women alive...' were his thoughts. Finally she met him at the end. Logan pulled the vail over her head and looked at her. She whispered i his ear thank you and quickly kissed his cheek. Bobby turned to him and smiled then Logan did a thumbs up to him.  
  
He turned to Marie and took her hands in his. The priest began to speak. They said their vows were poems. Bobby's went first. "The love we have, sets my heart on fire. Your love and caring, I do desire. When I am with you, I feel no pain, You shine with sunlight, on a day of rain. I know our love, will always last. I love you more, with each day past. Without you here, I cannot be. For you my love, are part of me." The Maire began. "On the wings of an eagle, My love for you flies. Soaring higher and higher, And touching the skies. I reached up above, And pulled a star from the sky. To place it within, Your precious minds eye. To dwell there forever, As my love for you. On the wings of our love, Enduring and true. I honor you my darling, With all that I am. Please darling please, Will you be my man? There are so many things, My heart wants to say. I love you sweetheart, There is no other way." Everyone gaped at both beautiful poems. Then the priest turned to them and said, "I know pronunce you..." Bobby squeezed Maries hand,"Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." With that they came together forming one in the shadows.  
  
'FInally' was the thought going through everyones heads. They turned and ran down the ile to the limp waiting to take them to Hawaii for their honey moon. As hey were running Bobby helped her into the car. They both got in and shut the door. Bobby turned and looked out the window. He saw his mother, father, and even his brohter standing there outside of the church behind all hte other shouting friends. He smield and another tear of many fell from his eye. He turned to Marie and smiled ta the women he would spend forever wiht. He knew at this moment that this was right....  
  
TBC.....  
  
*Like it! The most romantic chapter yet, but many mroe to come and their daughter will be here soon. and another surprise.Preview:"Ok, Bobby did you see her.....She...She looked like us....." 


	17. Honeymoon

*Ok i realized I havent been putting the ages so here they are for all the chapters i havent put them for:  
  
Chapter 8: Bobby 20 Marie 19  
  
Chapter 9 -now: Bobby 21 Marie 21  
  
Marie laid on a green towel on hte beach trying her best to tan. While her husband,heehee it made her giddy when she realized SHE has a husband, was chasing the birds that would land. He was so crazy. She looked up at him. He did look REALLY good. He wore baggy bathing suit short. They were dark and light blue. Without his shirt on you actually saw alot more muscles you wouldnt have thought were there. He had at least a six pac maybe more. She smiled as she thought about him. As for herself she wore a two peice black bathing suit. The bottom was alittle to high(winkwink) so she wore a short black skirt with it. She got up and ran into hte water. Bobby saw her and ran over to her and plopped down. They both got out from under the water and kissed. "I love you..." "I love you more..." Now they were beginning to sound like a married couple. He helped her up and they began to walk back to their hotel.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud scream. They turned and ran towards were tehy heard it come from. They ran until they came to an alley way. It wasnt dark but it was in a place no one could see. They hid there and listened and watched. They saw five men holding a little girl. They couldnt quite see the little girl though. Then the man that seemed to be the leader started talking. "Ok so we've got hte girl?" "Yes sir but how do you even know..." "I know ok. She bares a striking resemblence to someone I met before and did you not see what she did? "No sir we didnt." "Then you should be more intentive. Im not oging to tell you. Your suppose to be watching her and you missed an important moment. " At that time the man had his hand over the little girls mouth until she bit his hand. "OW! You little brat." He slapped her across the alley. Marie began to move towards her but Bobby stopped her. "Waht are we going to do with her?" "We will kill her and then record the killing and take pictures of her dead. We will send it to every news network aorund. Then those mutants will see we arent playing. If we can hurt a child mutant then we can hurt them all." A CHILD MUTANT! So thats why htey wanted her. They were mutant activists. Marie could see Bobbys fist clenching and unclenching. This was what they tried to do to him. Theses could even be the same people, but they both doubted it. "Bobby," Marie whispered, "We have to do somehting." "Ik now but...I just dont want anything to happen to you. Ill go." "NO! We both go." "Uhh..." "Bobby.." "Fine but if anything happens I want you out of there." "Fine."  
  
They bagan to sneak towards the people. Suddenly the leaders face turned towards them. Marie gasped. It was...Bryan. Bryan was Jubilees boyfriend. But htey had broken up a few days before the wedding. Jubilee hadnt told them why. Bobby looked at her with his finger to his mouth and she nodded. The man obviously didnt see or hear them for he turned back towards his men and started alking again. "Ok so we need to be going right now." They started walking when Bobby froze all thier legs. The man dropped the girl. The little girl began to run towards them and grabbed onto Marie's legs hugging them tightly. She was crying and mumbling things neither could hear. Marie just gently stroked her hair and whispered, "Shhhh...It'll be ok...No one will hurt you...We wont let them." Bobby looked at this sight and smiled then he turned towards the men. "Hello Boys...And what do you think you were doing." He walked in front of them. Bryan smiled. "Hello Bobby. I see you've come to rescue your daughter." Bobbys faced screwed up in a confused way and he siad, "What? What are you talking about?" "Nothing...You'll see." Bobby jus dismissed it and kept talking, "You boys should've learned your lesson by now." "Well we didnt." Bobby ran over to Bryan and punched him agian and agian and again. "Now do you learne your lesson." He looked at all of them and then towards the passed out Bryan. he began to wlak towardsthe rest but Marie stopped him with her soft voice."Bobby..DOnt kill them please. If you kill them you will be just like them..." He lookedat her and began to walk to where she was. The littel girl took Maries hand and began to pull her to the guys. Then when she got close enough she stuck her tongue out at them and then quickly ran behind Maires legs. Marie took the little girl in her arms and her and Bobby began to walk towards their hotel.  
  
No one said a word until they got to their room. They laid the littel girl on hte bed and sat down next to her. Marie spoke first,"So..do you know where your parents are?" "N-No...I dont have any pawents. Im an owphan. My last famwee died so now i am hewe and my fwiend took me hewe, because she got adopted so hew family let me go with them. They wewe even thinking about adopting me but then those bad men ovew thewe took me..." Her lip quivered alittle. Bobby began, "How old are you sweet heart?" "Umm...Umm...," she began to use her fingers to count, "Uh...fouw yeaws old siw." "And whats your name?" "My name is Karen Mawie (When i put the pregnant chapter up thats what htey named her before they sent her away) ." Both Maire and Bobby gasped. This was the first time they were actually getting a good look at the girl. She had dirty blond hair more blonde then brown. She had a cute litel button nose and the most intense blue eyes ver. The kind of eyes that only obe person oculd have, but two people had them. SHe shared her eyes with Bobby. They saw it now. She looked exactly like mini Marie but with Bobbys hair and eyes. Maire began to stutter. "Ok, Bobby did you see her.....She...She looked like us....." "Y-Yeah...." "Oh my god Bobby...Do you think." "Its to much of a coincedence(i dont know how to spell)." "Oh my god..." "Karen...umm...have you ever had any powers like an umm...super hero?""Y-Yes...." "WHta were they?" "Well, once I touched this wose and it turned to dust and my most powewful power is the ice." "Oh dear god..." "So Ice and You can take life from things." "I guess..." "Oh..."  
  
Suddenly Marie started crying. Both Bobby and Karen turned to her. "Whats wong mrs.nice lady?" Bobby smiled a sad smile. He knew how she felt. They had just saved and found their daughter. How whewre they suppose to feel. He turned to the little girl and told her,"Nothing she is just happy so when some people get ahppy the ycry..thats all." "Oh...Okies." What were they going to do with this girl?  
  
*A/N R/R. OK so they've found there daughter. The next chaoter will eb really sweet. Preview: "Bobby I think im falling in love with her..." 


	18. Lucky

Bobby sat on the bed watching tv with the little girl in his lap. He turned his head from the cartoon they had been watching towards the bathroom door. He watched as Marie walked out. Her hair was wet and she was in her pajamas. They were blackwith clouds on them. The top was a speghetti strap and the bottoms were big and baggy. She had finished cleaning the littel girl then took a bath herself. Bobby then realized he himself should take a bath. He really need a bath. Not just because he was stinky like a skunk as he recalled.  
  
~Flashback to 30 minutes before~  
  
He sat on the little seat flipping through the channels. He could hear them on the bathroom as Marie gave Karen a bath. "Hahahaha..." "Oh no look watch out its the killer ducky!!" "Heehee..Ahhhh..." Suddenly he saw a littel girl wearing one of Maries shirts who was sucking ehr thumb come up to him and jump in his lap. Maire walked out and said, "Look Bobby doesnt she look cute in my shirt!?" "Ya..." Then he saw the little girl pull her thumb out of her mouth and pinch her nose. "EEW!!!!YOU STINKY LIKE A SKUNK!!" Marie almost fell over she was laughing so hard. He looked at the little girl and smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
......But because he had just found out so much stuff he didnt know how to deal with adn he needed to relax. He lifted the girl and sat her down on hte ground and watched her get up and flash her hands up and down to Marie. Marie took that as a sign to pick her up and lifted the little girl into her arms. "Im gonna take a shower babe." "Ok..." He kissed both of his girls on their foreheads and walked into the bathroom locking in shut. Marie tilted her head so she could get a good glimpse at what time it was from the timer on the tv. SHe noticed it was already ten. Way past a littel girls bed time. "Come on Baby its time to go night night." The littel girl yawned them rested her head on Marie's shoulder. "Will you sing me a song Mawie?" "Sure babygirl." She sat down on the bed and began rocking the little girl in her arms. Then sang...  
  
~Marie Singing~  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart, always  
  
Always  
  
~End Song~  
  
Marie looked down at the little girl asleep in her arms. She kissed her forehead and layed her on the bed. She covered her with the sheet and blaket then layed on the small couch. Her and Bobby had planned for the girl to sleep on the bd and for them to sleep on the couch and floor using the extra blankets and pillows. She began to make the small couch into the bed and then reached ot turn the lights out before she heard, "Mawie?" "Yes?" "Will you sleep wid me?"She smiled. "Ok.." She turned out the light. Now she coudl only see with the light from the bathroom. She walked over to the bed and layed down on the oppisite side. COvering ehr self up. She suddenly felt less weight on the bed and wondered why. Ten she opened ehr eyes and found Karen in fornt of her. She crawled in front of ehr so they were touching. Then took Maries arm and placed in around her waist so that she was in her arms. Marie htought this was so cute and sweet. She then fell asleep.  
  
Bobby walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. He looked down at teh couch and saw no one. The light from the bathroom was the only light in the room. He turned towards the bed and saw the girl and women sleeping soudly in each toher arms. He smiled to himself. Was he dreaming? Could htis all be a dream? He was Marie's husband, he was In Hawaii, and they had found their daughter. He slwly got into the bed. Trying his best to not wake the girls. He layed under the covers and slipped an arm around Marie. He fell asleep to the this thought, 'How did I ever get so lucky?'  
  
TBC.....  
  
*A/N Please review. Ive noticed I havent been getting reviews for the new chaoters. I loev you all. Thanx and no Karen doesnt know about them being her parents yet. Also the preview for the ast chapter was wrong. Thischapter will have the same preview. Im sorry. Preview: "Bobby...I think im falling in love with her..." 


	19. Family

Karen's eyelids slowly began to flutter open. She yawned and then noticed an arm around her body and a hand in her hair. She carefully turned and saw the nice lady sleeping soundly next to her and the nice man layng right there with them. She smiled to herself. "Wow..." she thought out loud. This couldnt be real? These people she just met had already taken her in. Did they love her? Of course not...no one loved her. Thats why she didnt have a family, because no one loved her. All she ever wanted was a mommy and daddy and she savored these moments she was having with these two, because in her heart she knew this was home...,but she knew they were only doing this out of pity. They ddnt love her, or even care for her. In a few days they would bring her back to hte orphanage. To be alone.....again. She slowly got up and carefully got out of Marie's arms. She didnt want to wake them up. She got up and walked to the end of the bed. Now this was perfect.  
  
She smiled then went to the bathrrom real quick. Once she shut the door Marie and Bobby began to wake up. He stretched and looked around.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Bobby it wasnt a dream...."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Bobby can Ii tell you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Bobby....I think im falling in lover with her..."  
  
He smield at his wife. "Me to....me to...." "What are we going to do Bobby?" "We will take her home with us and she can be ours. Like she was meant to be...." "Waht will everyone think? I mean we cant just bring a little girl home after week of ebung amrried adn say she is our daughter." "We can and we will..." She sighed. Then they heard the door creak and looked up. "Hye sweety." Bobby said quietyl. "Hewo...Good Mownin'." "Karen come here. Sit down.." "Okies..." The little girl walked over and sat next to them on the bed. "Karen...What would yolu say if em and Bobby asked you to come home with us and that we would adopt you?" "I owuld say..I would say...Y-Yes..." Karen could just here it in her head. The lady saying'Well You cant!' but thats not what she said. "Good...Then we are gonna be a family.." "A-A family?" "Yes Kare Bare...a family." "Wow a real life family." "Yup...." "I-I...I umm...I wuv you..." "I loev you to..." "Me to baby girl..." They all smileda nd got up to began to pack.  
  
*Ii know its short but it says whats gonna happen soon.lol.Preview:"WHAT THE HELL!!" 


	20. Congratulations

They were walking to the door of the school. Bobby and Maire walked on opposite sides of the girl. She held both of thier hands. "Uhhh...where awe we?" "We, sweetie, are at Bobby and I's home. This is were we spent alot of are life. Its like...home." "Home....." "Yup...." They got to the door and knocked. "ONE MINUTE!" They heard. Then the door swung open and there stood Logan he looked at both adults and then down at the child. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" "Shh...Logan please." "Who the hell is this?" "LOGAN!" "Who is this?" "This is....Karen..," They didnt know if this was the time to tell them all or not. Would Karen be ready?,"Our..daughter." Karen looked up at Bobby and Logans jaw hit the floor. "HOW CAN YOU HAVE A KID IN 2 WEEKS!?" "oOk Logan can we come in? We will tell you inside." "Fine..." They wlaked in and he screamed. "EVERYONE IN HERE NOW!" They saw Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee, and John. run in. "Is everything all....." Scott saw Marie, Bobby and Karen adn froze.  
  
"Ok guys please sit down...." Everyone found a place to sit. Bobby picked up Karen and placed her in his lap. Marie began, "Ok the story begans about four years ago. Me and Bobby had been friends for...well forever. We ran away when we were 14 ann 16, because Bobys secret had been let out. People were looking to kill him. We ran off togetehr and also began a reletionship. Soon our reletionship blossomed in to love. We were only seventeen or eightteen and we were alreday liek a married couple. Well,I got.....pregnant. We gave the baby up for adoption htinking we would never be good parents. A few months after that my powers began to show. Thats when we came here. You guys know the rest until up to the honey moon. Well, we were swimming when we heard a scream. We saved a young girl from mutant activists. We brought her home and later found out who she was to us...she is our daughter."  
  
She looked around the room at everyones face they were stunned. Bobby was looking at Marie intensley. Rememebring all teh things she just said just made him love her more. No one said a word. Until Jubilee got up. They all turned to her. She then began to run to Marie and hugged her alittle to hard. "Girl I missed you.....Im alittle mad that you never told me but I understand how hard it must have been. I have so much to tell you and I wanna get to know your little girl." "Really?" "Of course babe." She smiled and looked up at everyone they all nodded a yes htat they werent amd either. They all exchanged hugs and congratulations. Mean while Maire and Bobby were studying Karen. She wasnt saying anything. She met everyone and they all loved her. Now she just sat on the couch asleep. They didnt blame her it was a suprising day. Especially for her.  
  
Later on in Jubilees room Marie and Jubilee sat talking. "Ok well first thing first....Me and John are a COUPLE!! Can you believe it! Me and John! Who would have ever htought...btu I do loveh im...." "Aww...sweetheart im so happy for you." "Yeah...Thanks..Now lets tlak about that lil girl of yours." "Karen..she is...so precious. She is so special. I never thought I could love someone this much. I mean she isnt only beautiful outside but inside as well. I love her so much already..." "That is so sweet!!!" "I know but I think me and Bobby need to talk to her..." "Yes you do..." "Bye Jube.." "Bye Marie..." Marie got up and walked to her and Bobbys room. Inside sat Karen on the bed. She sat down next to ehr turning off the tv. "So...." "Youw my mommy..." "Yep...is that a bad thing?" "No...But..i am supwised." "Yeah..I want you to know me and Bobby are sorry for lettign you go and we love you so much and will never let you go again..." "I love you to mommy...." 'She called me mommy...' Marie smiled adn began to get up. "Tell daddy I love him also..." "Ok...." Marie sighed and took the girls hand as they wlkaed to the garden. "You can tell him your slef baby..." "Okies..." They began to walk together. Poeple cooing and awwing at them as they pass.  
  
*A/N Thanx!! Ok thius is short but it explains how people react.Do you like the fact that John and Jubilee are togther? Im gonna improve on that releltionship and give u mroe insight to it soon. Also Jean and Scott r together they are married but Kurt and Ororo arent. Logan is singel also. Preview: DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN....Ok ill need to tell you somehting....Im...Im...pregnant....." \  
  
(WHO IS PREGANT!!!??? You have to review and tell me who u htink is. Is it Jean? Marie? Kitty? Other?Even if I add the next chapter Id still like you to review this separelty also adding who u htink is pregnant.lol.) 


	21. Understanding

A young girl sat on the bathrrom floor crying her eyes out. "What if its true...." She had been sitting there for almost two hours now. The test had been ready for a whole hour but she was to afraid to look. "Ok Babe you cant be afraid. Girl you know your not afraid of anything." She took a deep breath and looked down at the test in her hands. She closed her eyes and sighed. Tears came pooring down her face. "Im not ready for this.....Why is this happening to me." SHe let the tears fall ad once she let it all out she could not cry any longer. She slowly made ehr way up to the door. The grief slowly began to wear off and now the realisation of it all hit her like whip lash. She was suddenly scared and angry. She began to run throuhg the hall. She needed to tell someone. Not HIM, but someone. MARIE!! Her friend would help her.She ran faster and faster. She started muttering under her breath. Until she saw Maire and Kitty standing by the wall all alone. Perfect timing. They were alone. She was just gonna coem otu and tell them.  
  
"Marie..." She stuttered out. Marie looked upand knew her friend ahd been crying. "WHATS WRONG!" "Oh my god are you ok Jubes?" "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN....Ok ill need to tell you somehting....Im...Im...pregnant....." Marie and Kitty's mouths dropped. "Wow...." "Look..." She handed the pregnancy test to Marie. Maire took it in her hands and looked.  
  
"Defintely...this is a shocker." "Oh my god this is soooo cool!!!"  
  
"WHAT! No this not cool. Kitty this is...bad."  
  
"Girls please."  
  
"Well...who is the fathre jubes?"  
  
"WHo do you think?"  
  
"It could be anyone."  
  
"What are you saying htat im a slut? Its my boyfriend idiot. JOHN!"  
  
"Ohhh.....ok. Thats not any fun though. On the soap operas they always have it as the best friends boyfriend or somehitng. It makes it all...ANGSTY!"  
  
"Ok well htis isnt a soap opera."  
  
"SO!"  
  
Maire looked at them. "Jubilee. What are you going to do?" Jubilee turned her attention to Marie"Im going to keep the baby of course." "Ok...OMG!! Why am I holding this." Marir suddenly threw the test at Kitty. It hit her on her chest and she began to wipe it off fastly. "EEW!!I ODNT WANT IT." It fell on the floor. All three looked at it. Jubilee began to speak. "Well someones gotta pick it up." "Im not." Kitty added quickly. "I htink you should Jubilee. I mean its yours..." "Yeah you peed on it not us." Jubilee lokedat thm and began to laugh. She then leaned down to pick up the test.  
  
"Ok so you need to tell him." "Tell who?" "John." "You need to tell John...." "Tell me what?" They all turned aorund and saw John standing there."Oh...HI John me and Kitty were just leaving." "WAIT NO..." "Bye JUbes...... She watched as they walked away. "What did you need to tell me babe?" "Nothing its nothing..." "No its somehting. Jubes tell me..." "Nothing..." "Baby please...." "John...sit down." He sat down on hte couch beside htem. She looked around to see if anyoen was there then sat down next to him and taking his hand in hers. She put it to her stomach. "John this is our baby...." John didnt say anything he just stared at her. She was loking onto his eyes and couldnt read htem. Usually his eyes gave him away but this time his face was blank.  
  
"John honey.....im not gonna make you do anyhting you odnt want to. Im keeping the baby though...If you dont wanna be a father I understand but I need you John...our baby needs you." He still didnt say anyhting. He took his hand off her stomach and got up. He turned to walk away. Jubilee felt tears coming. He really was going to leave her. She began to cry. trying her best to cry silently. But that didnt work. He coudl ehar her crying and sniffing. He closed his eyes and a tear fell. Then walked slowly to his room.  
  
*A/N. So did you like it? Ill write as soon as possible but the more reviewsthe better for me cuz i write faster. Hope u liked it. R/R. Preview:"Say something anything just please let me hear your voice one more time before you leave me." 


	22. Leaving

Jubilee sat on the bed crying. She stared at every crack in the cieling trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. This is impossible. She wanted children didnt she? She did. All her life she wanted to be a mother, but it was just all at the wrong time. And....And...she lost John. Oh god John. She loved him. She let herself realise it awhile ago. The day of the wedding she knew she wanted him like he wanted her. So she told him.  
  
~~~FlashBack~~~  
  
Jubilee was running frantically trying to find JOhn. "God Damnit where is he?" All of a sudden Kitty popped out of nowhere. "Jubes? Umm..." "HAVE YOU SEEN JOHN!?" "Uhhh...why are you looking for him?" "Grrr..Kitty I need to speak with him." "Oh well..." "KITTY!" "Ok I dont know where he is." "KITTY!!!" She began to run faster until she ran straight into something hard. She fell on the floor. Wait no she wasnt on the floor. She was on somehting else. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. She saw a laughing John. She was on top of him and he was laughing his head off. "John...I need to talk to you." He was starting to get freaked. Usually she would jump off of him in a second, but she just stayed on him like she was savoring their skin touching. "Ok Jubes but....," He didnt want to have to say it. He liked being this close to her, "can you get off....please." "Oh Sorry..." SHe got up and he noticed her blush. He smiled. "So what did you wanna tell me?" "Umm...can we go somewhere private?"  
  
They had walked everywhere and everywhere they go there are people. "GOD DAMNIT!" "Settle down Jubes." "Here lets go in here." "The closet?" "Yes." They slowly made their way into hte crowded closet. They were now so close that they could kiss....If they wanted to. Which they did, but Jubilee swore in her head not yet. SHe need to tell him.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"DO you remember a feew days ago you said...that you liked me."  
  
"Yeah Jube..listen im sorry.."  
  
"No dont be...cuase I like you to."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
She smield and then kisseed him on his lips. First gently then passiontaly. SHe smiled under the kiss realizing that it was being returned. They kissed, And kissed, And kissed. She started to rememerb hat her mission was. Gte eyeliner. All of a sudden the door opens and....  
  
~~~End FlashBack~~~  
  
She sighed. She never got to tell him she loved him. She didnt know if he felt the same way at first. I mean sure he said 'babe i think im falling in love with you' or whatever but he was just being himself in telling her he liked her. He was going to leave soon and she would never be able to tell him.  
  
John laid his last pair of clothes in his suit case. He couldnt believe he was really doing this. I mean he was leaving the women he loved pregnant with his childe. It was his fault. He got her pregnant, and now he was pushing the responsibility off on her. He just hoped that Bobby and Logan take good care of her and.....the baby. He did love her. He loved her so much and he was a fool not tot tell her. He didnt want to leave her but he had to. He couldnt do htis. He couldnt be a father. He zipped the suit case shut and took both suit cases in his hands. He left a note saying good bye to everyone. He couldntdo it himself.  
  
He began to walk towards the last door then he was gone forever. "JOHN!" He turned quickly and saw Jubilee running towards him with osmething in her hands. SHe came as close to him as she thought he liked and stopped. She looked towards hte round. "John..I wanted you to have this..." She put her hand out and he saw Grand Master Teddy. It was her favorite teddy bear thta her grandma had given her before she died. He knew this meant something to her. He shook his head no. She took his hand and put the bear there. "I want you to have it....." He took it and began to walk. "WAIT..." He turned and looked at her. "Say something anything just please let me hear your voice one more time before you leave me." He just turned back and began to wlak faster. He was afraid that if he spoke he would cry. "John....," he took one last look at hre, "I love you.."he stopped dead in his tracks. She loved him. This chaged lots of things. Should he stay? No...He couldnt stay. He was only bad for the child.But shoudl he tell her his feelings. No that would only make it harder on her. He turned and kept walking. He got into his car and glanced at the owmen who waso n her knees rying. His eart broke into a million peices at that moment. He prmised to never let anyone hurt her and he hurt her so much.As he left he left a different man. He would nevr be the same.  
  
TBC.....  
  
*A/N Okies. I kno its sad but still. I also know that its becoming a John/Jubilee ic also. But odnt worry Bobby and Rogue will come soon. Preview:"Your....he got you...then he left...BOBBY KILL HIM!!" 


	23. Kidnapped

Bobby and MArie kissed their daughter on the forehead and watched her go off with Jean and Scott. They smiked at her. Jean and Scott loved their littel girl. It was obvious they wanted their own family. They were goign to the zoo. Bobby took Maries hand in his and began to walk down the hall to their room. They saw a figure at the end of the hall and soon realized it was Jubilee. She was sitting on the ground, her knees to her stomach, and her head leaned back. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she turned to look at them. She saw Bobbys confused face and Maries concerned one. "Jubes?" "Hey guys...." "Jubilee are you alright?" "I....," she got up and wlaked towards Marie. She looked at Bobby knowing that what she was about to say would hurt him alot, "...he left Maire. He left me......" "WHAT!?" "He is gone...." The tears began to stream harder down her face. "Your....he got you...then he left...BOBBY KILL HIM!!" "I...I.....Marie im gonna go...to our room..." "Ok...." She watched Bobby walk away and turned to Jubilee. She put Jubilees head on her shouldr and her arms around Jubilees waist. Jubilee let Marie rock her back and forth. Thats what JOhn used to do. OH GOD. John....  
  
Marie looked down at Jubilee when it seemed like she had stopped crying. Though she knew Jubilee felt like the tears would never stop.She let go and looked at her friend. "Im gonna go babe....." "Ok....." She walked down the hall to her room. She opened it and found Bobby laying on the bed staring at the ceiling wiht his head in his hands. "Bobby?" "Hey..." He patted the spot next to him and she wlaked towards him. Inseatd of sitting next to him she sat in his lap. She laid her head on his chest and he played with her hair. "Bobby are you alright...I mean you lost your bestfriend..and he did soemthing very wrong." "Im fine..and ....I cant blame him...." "WHAT!?" "I mean I understand why he left." "How can you say that." "Maire come on he wasnt ready." "Yeah...but you didnt do that and we were younger." "Marie Im not perfect. I even thought about leaving..." "You were going to leave me...." "Yeah.....but," he saw tears brimming the edges of her eyes, "I didnt...its all in the past now..." He was watching ehr every move. SHe looked down at the ground then back up at him with a sad and agry face. "YEAH BOBBY ALL IN THE PAST!!" She got up and ran out. He sighed and got up to run after her.  
  
She was running into the forest and he finally grabbed her by the arm. "MARIE WAIT!" "Bobby no...." "Marie listen...I know what I sadi was bad but I didnt leave you did I? And everything turned out perfect. I mean we are married and we haev Karen now." "Yeah but...Bobby how could you even think about that. I mean Leaving me...pregant...WITH YOUR CHILD!!" "I know....but it never happened so...." "SO WHAT!!! YOUTHOUGHT ABOUT IT. I THOUGHT...I THOUGHT YOU WERE SO GREAT!!! YOU WOULDVE NEVER LEFT ME!!" Im sorry ok....you gotta understand." "I do understand, but you have t understand where im coming from. I know its stupid but..." "Marie..." she pulled away form him. And began to wlak ahead. "I NEED SOME TIEM ALONE BOBBY." All of a sudden somehting grabbed her and she dissapeared. "MARIE!!!" Bobby yelled. He lokedaround. He ran throuhg the forest yelling her name, but got no answer. "MARIE!!!" He fell to his knees and cryed. He coudl ehar the wind laughing at him. 'You failed her...' it whispered. Bobby swore he would find her or someone woudl die......  
  
TBC....  
  
*A/N OK....R/R PREVIEW: " Hello Bobby Love.....ITS TIME TO DIE!!!!" 


	24. Different

"GET OFF OF ME YOU..YOU..." Marie was slapped across her face. "Shut up girl...." She held back a sob that was going to escape no matterwhat. She would not let him see her like this. She would not let him know he was getting to her. "Hahahahaha...Soon my plan will be finished and your little friends will be gone..." He took the needle in his hands and stabbed ehr with it. She slowly faded into the darkness.......  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
"Bobby...BOBBY!! Please...You need to get out of there. I know you've been busy but all you do is search for...her...and come home and lock yourself in the room. Bobby....think about your daughter!" Jubilee was yelling as hard as she could. He wasnt listening. He was to god damn stubborn. They had all been searching for Maire trying to find her but he worked the hardest. They would go out and try to find her then come home and he would go straight to his room and lock the door. He tried to look tough but she knew once he was in there he just cried. Suddenly a small girl got between her and the door. "DADDY PLEASE....I MISS YOU..." The door opened slightly and the littel girl was allowed in. Jubilee stared in amazement. She had been trying to get him to open up for an hur now and this littel girl cam in here and did it in five seconds. She gawked at the door then slowly turned around and walked to the kitchen where she left her peanut butter and pickles sand wich on the table.  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
Karen looked around the room noticing how dirty it was. She saw her daddy at the desk reading and every now and then writing. She walked to him and climbed up on his lap. She leaned her head on his chest. "Daddy...when is Mommy gonna be back?" He looked down at the tired little girl and sighed. "I odnt know Baby...I hope soon though." No amtter how much he wanted to yell he didnt. He held it in. He didnt want his little girl to see him liek this. She suddenly yawned and he picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Its past your bed tiem Karen...Time to go nite nite." "But...But Daddy..." "Shh....no buts..." "Hehe...no buts...." He smiled at her. He turned out the light and turned on the small one at the desk. Then sat down. "After a few minutes he heard, "Daddy?" "Yes...." "Will you sleep with me...Im s-scared." He just then noticed the thunder storm outside. "Oh.....Of course baby..." He got up and turned out the light then swiftly made it over to the girl. He layed down next to her and put an arm around her. He waited until her breathing was level and kissed her on her forehead. Letting himself finally get soem peaceful rest.  
  
~Somewhere far away~  
  
A man sat on his couch with his hands folded on his stomach. He left it all behind. All because he was irresponsible. He couldnt ahndle being a father so he left her. How could he? How could he do that to her? He loved her and left her like it was nothing...He wouldnt let these thoughts dwell any longer though. He was going to forget about her. He defintely was. He had applyed for a job as a teacher a few days ago. Maybe this would help him get oevr the hole in his heart. He alreay knew it nothing could never fill it, but mayeb just mayeb he could get past it.  
  
~Somewhere farther away lol~  
  
Mystique looked at the once innocent girl in front of her. She knew from the beginning this girl was powereful. One touch and you were dead. Now the girl was theirs. Magneto had made a liquid that could change her into..one of them. They could use this against those goody goodys soooo much. They had there little princess and they also had her powers. They would of course come for her. Then they would release the girl on them. Mystique couldnt help but feel a pang of guilt form this. This girl had so much. Family, friends, a life. Somehting Mystique never really had. They were really ruining this girl. She pushed soem of the girls hair to the side. She had to admit this was the perfect plan...but why did she feel like this was wrong?  
  
Marie began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw a blue blurry figure in front of her. "Huh?" Mystique immediatly dropped the innocent gaze and turned her face into teh strong evil one she always wore. "Hello ROgue." "I...I....." "MAGNETO!!SHE IS AWAKE!!" Magneto ran to the girls and looked at the tied up girl on the table. "Hello Rogue. We are your new family...." "....." "What do you say?" "Yes Master....." He smiled and walked away.  
  
~2 Months later~  
  
They had finally found out where Magneto was. Even though they didnt know he let them find out. It was all apart of the plan. They were running down the hall. Into the dark 'Dark Room'. When they got into the dark room they saw Marie standing there and a big dark shirt and black baggy pants. She stood there with a creepy smile looking at each and every one of her 'friends'. "MARIE!!!" Jubilee ran to her friend and hugged her. "BOBBY SHE IS IN HERE!! Oh my god...Marie you..." She was suddenly pushed off of Marie. "Get off foolish girl." JUbilee fell to the floor. "Marie?" Marie started laughing. SHe kicked Jubilee and watched her slide. "Move." She then began to walk past the other Xmen. They were to shocked to say anyhting. Logan stepped in fornt of her but she laid her bare hand on him and pushed him back. He fell to the floor. She ran pat them all. Jean almost passed out right then and there. Scotts mouth hung open, and the rest stared in shock at this young girl. SHe just hurt two of the most precious people in her life. The shook there shock off and began to run after her.  
  
Logan slowly got up. "Ahh..." He wanted to go after her but he had to help the pregnant women on the ground in front. She was holding her side where she had been kicked. Was crying and mumbling to herself. "Why did she do that...How could hse...Why...." He walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You ok there Jubilee?" "I..I..." He picked her up in his arms and began to run after Marie. Marie was far far down the hall looking for.....him. She opened the door to the closet and found no one. "SHIT." She cursed. She ran farther and farther. Until she came to a stop at the blonde boy at the end of the hall. "Marie! Oh my god..." He started walking towards her tears coming from her eyes. She lifted her hand and pushed him away. He stared at her with hurt and confusion. "Hello Bobby Love....ITS TIME TO DIE." She lunged at him. Shocking him and making him fall to the ground.  
  
She punched him in the stomach and nose. He fell to the ground and screamed. "MARIE?" "You were always so foolish Bobby..." She did two flips forward and tripped him. She looked down at him. "Marie what are you doing?" "Dont you see? II dont love you anymore. After all...you did to me." "WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?" She kicked him in the side laughing evily. "FIGHT ME FOOL!" "Maire...I wont fight you." Her eyes narrwoed. "Fine...Then you WILL die..." She slowly wlaked owards him and placed her hand over his heart. At first it was nothing then he could feel her pulling his life away from him. "Marie...," he said weekly. "Remember the good times. When we met...meetign John and Jubes....Getting married...finding our daughter..." he closed his eyes knowing it was near. He leaned forward and quickly took her in a passionate kiss before falling to the ground. Marie stared wide yeed. Her fingers went to her lips.  
  
She staretd shaking violently. Then she fell to her knees. She crawled to Bobby. "Noo...Bobby...Im so Sorry..." She put his head on her knees nd cried into his chest like she did many tiems before...only this time was different. She turned and saw the Xmen running ot her. "Marie we..." Xavier saw her crying oevr Bobby and knew there Rogue was back..but at what cost?  
  
TBC....  
  
*A/N...OK i know this chapter sucked but its something. It showed lots of things. Preview:"They..They made me think that I was one of them...and that..you all killed my parents and took my husbadn and child from me...nd that...Bobby killed Karen in front of..I was so...so....scared...and now because I wasnt strong enough I could've killed my life. My bobby.....Will he be alright?" 


	25. Death

Marie leaned back in the chair she was now sitting in. She let go of Bobby's hand briefly to rub her hand against her temple. She sighed. She looked at Bobby and ran her hand down his silky smooth cheek. She put her hand on his head and played with his hair adoringly. She smiled at how innocent he looked when he was asleep. Well he wasnt 'Asleep' he was in coma. She closed her eyes and a few stray tears fell down the side of her face. It was her fault he was like this. She did this to him. How could she hurt her poor poor Bobby. She hadnt said a word to anyone since they found her next to Bobbys limp form. Not to anyone. She remembered when they found her.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
Marie shook violently as she held tightly to Bobbys body. Pulling him closer to her. Never letting go. "Marie..." She turned and saw the Professor and therest of the crew behind her. Staring in dismay at the two froms in front of them. Jubilee quickly put a hand to her mouth trying her best not to gasp in shock. Tears streamed down Marie's face as she stared at her friends looking for help. She looked so helpless in those few seconds. No one said or did anythign for what seemed like hours. An uncomfortable tension filled the room. Logan moved closer to Marie reaching out a hand to her. She flinched back expecting a blow to the head, but got none of the sort. She opened her eyes slowly and carefully and saw him givcing her his hand. Offering to help. She didnt move she just looked back down at Bobby. "Marie you cant stay there forver...we have to go....NOW." She flinched as Logan screamed. Obviously he wasnt good at this 'emotional' stuff. He immediatly regretted his actions by seeing her poor scared face. Jean sowly walked forward and picked Marie up. At first she didnt wanna let go of his body, but knew it was for the best. She rested in Jeans arms and Jean helped her as they got ready to go. Marie took one last glance at Bobby as he was carried away by Logan and Scott. She turned to face forwards and closed her eyes. 'Marie what have you gotten yourself into?' she asked herself.  
  
~End FlashBack~  
  
"Im so...so...sorry Bobby." Those were the first words spoken form her mouth in weeks. Nothing made her happy anymore. Not her friends, her family, not even her daughter. Her daughter was an exception though. The only time Marie seemed to smiel was when Karen was around her. She was a mini Bobby. She looekd exactly like him. The door creaked alittel and Marie's head shot up. It was Jubilee. She wobbled towards Mare and sat down in the stiff chair next to her. "Hey...." Marie looked at her aand nodded. "Uhhh I missed you. I was so worried. I know we havent talked much lately its just that...well....I've never gotten the chance to really hang out with you now." Marie looked down at the ground. "You may not wanna talk to me or anyone else Marie but can you please tell someone about what happened to you. Its the only way to stop the hurt..."  
  
"NO! The only way to stop the hurt is for Bobby to be back here again..." "I..Im sorry." Jubilee got up. Right before she opened the door Marie began, "At first it was so cold. I didt know where I was. What I was going to do. My head felt liek it was spinning. I was so scared. I felt so weak...." Jubilee listened intently and slowly made her way back to the chair. "They stuck this needle into my skin. It hurt so..so..badly. It sutng like a thousand wasps..." "Yes..." "They..They made me think that I was one of them...and that..you all killed my parents and took my husband and child from me...and that...Bobby killed Karen in front of me..I was so...so....scared...and now because I wasnt strong enough I could've killed my life, My heart, My bobby.....Will he be alright?" "WHo Bobby? He always gets through this stuff..." "......" "He..oim not going to lie to you Marie. He is pretty knocked up. He...," she choked on her words, "He may die Marie." Marie let her head fall to her chest. "How could I hurt him? Im suppose to be his wife, his soulmate. I killed him. I never thought I would be the death of him." She broke into tears and let the pain flow. "Its ok...Its all gonna be alright."  
  
Kitty opened the door quickly and saw the two hugging. "Oh.." "Kitty!" Kitty took her tone of voice the wrong way."SORRY! I just thought I was your friend to. Someone you could trust. Fine im gone." "God...Kitty..." Marie just kept crying into her friends arms. Not hearing the rest of the world.  
  
All of a sudden the heart monitor next to Bobby started beeping loudly. The line went falt. Marie let go of Jubilee and looked at Bobby. "OH MY GOD! HELP!!!" The prfessor ran into the room with Scott by his side. "You must leave Marie." "No, I wanna be with him when he dies." Tears rolling down her already tear striken face. "Leave Marie." "Scott..." "Listen to the Professor Marie." She closed her eyes and ran out of the room. Hoping to never be found. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut. "Mommy?" Marie's eyes snapped open. "Karen? What are you doing here?" "This is our room amember." She smiled at her daughters grammar. "Yes I do." She wlaked to her daughter and embraced her. Stroking her long blonde hair slowly. "I miss you Mommy." "Im missed you to baby." "Is Daddy gonna be otay?" "I...I...Yes sweetheart he will be fine." SHe hated lieing to her but she couldnt break her precious heart. She laid back onto the bed and rocked her daughter to sleep. Her eyes never closing. The tears never stopped streaming yet.  
  
TBC.....  
  
*R/R I dedicate this chapter to my muse,lol, SwtHart.AKA O.B. Hehe. Preview: "Im sorry Marie but Bobby....." 


	26. Engaged

Marie slowly got up from the bed. Trying her best not to wake her sleeping child. She rubbed her small hand on her swollen face. She opened the door carefully. She walked quickly to Bobbys door. When she got there she sighed. She was about to open the door when the Professor got in front of her.  
  
"Excuse Me?" She tried to move around him but he didn't budge.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Maire I don't think you should go in there."  
  
"I have a right as his wife to go in there."  
  
"Marie listen..."  
  
"No I wont. I deserve to be with him now since I couldnt be there for him before. I as his wife should..," She choked on her next words,"...Should be able to see him after death."  
  
"You werent told?"  
  
"Told What?"  
  
"Im sorry Marie but Bobby..."  
  
"Is dead. I know."  
  
"No Marie. Bobby is alive. He just cant see anyone right now. He needs his rest but I will tell you one hting. Your name was the first thing he said when he got out of coma."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!"  
  
"I know I know but you cant see him now im sorry."  
  
"Its alright. If you go in there tell him I love him."  
  
"I will"  
  
Marie turned around and walked towards Jubilees room screaming, "THANKS PROFESSOR!" He smield at her as she ran down the hall. She got to Jubilees door and stood there. She opened it quickly and yelled, "JUBES GUE..." "Jubes?" She walked towards her friend and sat down. "Whats wrong." Jubilees head stayed down to her pillow but her hand shot up with a letter in it. Marie took the letter and opened it. It read:  
  
Dear You,  
  
Hello Jubilee I believe. My name is Marissa Covington. I wanted you to know that John is over you now. he has me. Your probably wondering what im talking about. Well, I live with him here in his home. Im his girlfriend. I was searching through the attic and saw lots of pictures of a girl. You. I talked to him about it and he said you were his most serious girlfriend. He told me he was defintely over you. I just thought it be best if I gaev you some recognition for the ring on my finger. With out what evr the hell you did to him to make him leave I would never be getting married to him in April. I know its a year away but we still love each other. More then you ever loved him. There are still thank yous invitations I need to send.  
  
Bye.  
  
Marie gaped at the eltter and strokede Jubilees hair. "It'll be ok Jubes. I swear."  
  
*R/R Okies.....Preview:"Bobby....I love you so much..and theres something I need to tell you." 


	27. Tricked

Scott walked slowly down the hall. He came to Bobbys room and knocked lightly. A sleepy Bobby opened up.  
  
"Ah...Scott? Whats up?"  
  
"Sorry if I woke the family, but I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Oh...." They both slowly walked outside and sat on the edge of the curb. Scott waited for Bobby to finish yawning before talking. Bobby nodded and Scott began.  
  
"Ok. Listen Bobby your gonna think this is...weird...but I believe you should leave. NOW."  
  
"Wait. What?"  
  
"Go, while you still can. Marie. She...She is planning on hurting you. Killing you even so she can cash in on the goods afterwords. Then she and Jubilee would run off with the money and Karen to be with John, and stop his up coming wedding."  
  
"No she would never do that."  
  
"She would Bobby. I heard her and Jubilee talking. They even said they had Logan helping them with the killing."  
  
"No. Its not true. Scott this isnt funny."  
  
"Its not suppose to be. Everyones got apart in this. Mostly because you have just inheritted a large sum of money. Marie told the professor she would give him some for him to help the school. Everyone was told and agreed. Even I Bobby. I feel horrible, but I changed my mind and needed to tell you."  
  
"Your lieing Scott. I dont know why but you are."  
  
"Bobby......I love you...but theres something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Leave now or you'll die. They may even kill me for telling you, but your my friend."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"RUN BOBBY. JUST GO NOW!!" Bobby got up and ran. He fell to the floor and turned to see his wife. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"M-Marie?"  
  
"Shut up Ice boy."  
  
"Marie is it true?"  
  
"Duh! We were gonna wait til later to do this but I must do it now." A sick smile formed on her face. She came up to him hugging him in her arms. He stood frozen watching her. She smiled and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened as he could feel the energy pulled away from him. Then leaving him with only alittle life she stopped. He fell to the floor. Maire smiled and said, "I always wanted to do that to you Ice boy. Be flattered."  
  
She kicked him to make sure he wasnt awake. Then her face screwed up. Why was she starting to feel guilty about what she had been doing lately? It hurt her, but it was what she must do. Her body formed into another. She lifted him to her arms and carried the man away. The blue figure of mystique walked over to a black car and opened it up. SHe sat him down and got in. The car sped off.  
  
~Magnetos Lab~  
  
"Very good Mystique. How did you know this would work? That he would believe you?"  
  
"Well, I knew Scott was like a brother to him. I told him in that form. I sinced he didnt believe me so I added a few touching lines. He was beginning to believe but not fully. When he started running I formed into Marie. I walked to him knowing he would and couldnt not ever hurt her. I sucked the life out of him and made sure his wasnt awake. Then came here. He still thinks his friends did htis. Or at least his wife. Sir would you like me to conitue with this....game?"  
  
"Yes. Continue." She sat there awhile until Magneto yelled at her, "You may leave now."  
  
"Oh. Yes sir." She walked to the room they kept Bobby. She sat down closing her eyes and sighed.  
  
*Ok I DO NOT know what to write now. When you review this tell me what you want to hear. or want to see in this story. For the next chapters. Because I dont know whats next there is no preview. 


	28. sueños

Marie walked slowly down the stairs. Her long black dress flowing behind her. She held her daughters hand as they made their way to the door. She glanced at the people in the room. Even some of the men were crying. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. She would not cry. Not in front of him. Not when it was her fault he was like this. Her fault completely. She should've done something. She could've done something. He saved her when she was kidnapped and what did she do for him? Nothing. A BIG FAT NOTHING. She wanted to curl up into a ball and rot, but she knew better. She needed to be there for Karen and Jubes and her baby.  
  
She reached for the door knob. Twisting it slowly while looking down at her daughter. Who was ablivious to the goings on. She was to young to understand, but she would soon. She pushed the door open. It creaked and all hte visitors inside turned their heads at her. Nodding and going back to their talking. How could these people. His family. Not be dieing inside like she is. They just acted like this was a family reunion. She walked carefully to the black box in fornt of her. She traced the ends of it with her finger nails. She looked down and her heart fell at the sight. Her daughter hand was released from hers and she sprung forward screaming 'DADDY'. Over and over again. Marie held her daughter before Scott came to take her out. Kissing her daughter gently on the forehead she turned back around.  
  
She looked at his pale face. She closed her eyes in remembrance. Life. Love. Death. Wow. Amzing how one could live such a short time yet leave such a huge mark. Why did it have to be him? She listened to the silent words of the eulogist.  
  
"He was everybodies friend."  
  
TRUE  
  
"He went out of his way to make others happy."  
  
SO SO TRUE  
  
"He always had a smile on his face."  
  
DEFINTELY  
  
"If he could speak ot us now his words would probably bring us all comfort."  
  
PROBABLY. Would they really though. He has a right to kill us all. For not caring. We didnt even try. If he came back I wouldnt be surprised if her hated us all. No not us all. Just me.  
  
She looked down at him once again. Her head turned swiftly when the clock sounded. It was over. People started to levae but she stayed. Just alittle loner her head said. It cant end this way. She felt a pair of strong arms arounf her and turned to find Logan. "Lets go." She pushed him off and leaned forward. SHe kissed Bobby on his lips lightly. Only lightly for she was scared if she oused to hard he would shatter. Her lips left his and a tear fell from her eye then....  
  
"AWWWWW!!!"  
  
Marie shot up. Her body felt like she had been drenched. Sweat fell down her face. Her cloths stickign to her body. She leaned back. Why did she have that dream? She turned slwoly and looked at Bobby's side of the bed. Wait wheres Bobby? Her door shot open and it was Scott.  
  
"BOBBYS GONE."  
  
*Hehe. Bet i tricked ya!!! Ummm well I love all da reviews thanx so much. ANd for all da ppl who gaev me ideas. Ima use em all hopefully. Ima try to write fast thanx so much. R/R 


	29. Joining

"WHAT!"  
  
"Bobby is gone. Jubilee saw him getting taken off into a black car."  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
"Its gonna be ok Marie. We are going to find him."  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
Scott walked slwoly towards her and hugged her. She sobbed on his shoulder then pushed him away. She pushed him out hte door and put on some pants then ran outside.  
  
"PROFESSOR!?"  
  
"Marie settle down."  
  
"Sir! What are we going to do. My husband is out there he could be de..."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Marie turned her head towards the sleepy little girl. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Marie sighed and walked over to her daughter. She got on her knees ad put her hands on the childs cheeks.  
  
"Yes, baby. Its really late. WHy dont you go night night."  
  
"But...Mommy...Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing sweet heart. But look now. Mommy will be back in bed in a bit. You go and wait. Please?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
She watched as her daughter walked slowly to her room. Then turned over towards the Professor.  
  
"Professor we HAVE to do something."  
  
*Magneto's Lab*  
  
"Bobby...BOBBY!! Wake up."  
  
"M-Marie...?"  
  
"Yes Bobby its me. Im so sory what I had to do to you. I just needed you to come here and be with me. Ive left the X-men."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now im apart of Mystique's team. Will you join us Bobby?"  
  
"I-I...Of course."  
  
Mystique smiled and then unchained Bobby. She then transformed into herself. "Lets go Iceman."  
  
Bobby smiled and walked behind her.  
  
*Ok. Well if u have any ideas tell me. Sorry for takign so long. Me and my bf broke up. Well R/R plz. 


	30. End?

Ive sorta kidna decided to stop this fic...its gone on really lopng and i thank all my reviewers, but i got a review saying its making less n less sense so i figured...ya....well....if u want me 2 continue tell me but i doubt u do. i just dont wanan ruin da fic. thanx lots. i loe u all!! 


	31. Happily Ever After

*okies....  
  
"Mystique I wana thank you for being such a great friend to me during these few monthes."  
  
"Yes, Bobby my boy your very welcome. I even believe you've gained my trust. I...Ive never been so happy. I feel like now I have something."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
Bobby and Mystique leaned in for a hug. When Bobby pulled out something from under his palm. Mystique felt a sting in her back and Bobby pulled away. She fell to her knee's blood oozing out of her mouth. Bobby smiled at her as she placed a dry hand on her back feeling the blood pooring from the whole where the knife had been. She smiled and frowned at the same time if it was possible. The suddenly she fell forward to the ground and the last thing she heard was Bobby's laugh.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
The door bell rung and Marie stopped braiding Karen's hair. She kissed Karen on the forehead and got up.  
  
"Ill be back sweet heart."  
  
As she got to the door she saw the one person she thought she never would again. Her knee's felt like jello and she screamed. Tears of happyness fell from her Green eyes. She fell to the floor and felt strong arms grasp her waist pulling her up. He looked inot her eyes and caressed her soft cheek. He just had to make sure this was real. They heard some noise in the back and they both turned when they heard...  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
*Someplace Else*  
  
The music began to play and The bride walked down the ile. Her dress was short and cream colored. She walked slowly and made her way. The preist opened his mouthbut suddenly interupted. John looked at his fiance's eyes. Wait. This isnt Jubilee. She was his true love. He couldnt do this.  
  
"Im sorry."  
  
John turned and left. He ran down and out the doors. He walked slowly to his apartments. He began to walk up the steps when he heard a voice he didnt expect.  
  
"Are you sure he isnt here?"  
  
"Im sure ma'am. He has already left for the wedding. Im sorry."  
  
"Oh dear god Im to late...."  
  
"Jubillee?"  
  
Her head tunrned and she sighed. He ran to her and hugged her before he heard a giggle. A small giggle. Then another. He looked down at Jubillee's feet and saw Two little babies about a month old. They were sitting in a carseats. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"John I think you need to meet some people....This," pointing at the baby in hte bunny car seat," Is Savannah. And this is Jeremy."  
  
He bent down to get a good look at his children and looked up at Jubillee's hopeful face. Then smiled.  
  
"May I hold them."  
  
"O-Of Course."  
  
She picked up the girl and place her in Johns arms. Then she herself took the boy in her own arms. They looked at each other and both walked into the building. The door man only smiled at the scene....  
  
THE END  
  
*ok well its done. i kno it sucked and it went fast but i cant do this nemore. lol. If you like xmen evolution lance/rogue then check out two of my stories: Bleeding Souls and Beautiful Disaster. Kay!!! love ya! 


End file.
